Petrova Fire
by twerri02
Summary: ….And with that, Katerina had taken my hand and was now pulling me away, into an unknown world which would begin our adventure... How different would Katerina's life be if she shared her adventures with her sister, Izabela? First when meeting the Mikaelson brothers and soon with the Salvatore brothers.
1. Family

**FAMILY**

**A/N: I must be on some fanfiction high because I have had great creative flow... Anyway, new stories is always a good thing...**

Galina was sat in the corner, shedding tears but also crying out to the Lord in helplessness. It was the first time I had ever seen our cook in such a state. Of course, killing live chickens was no problem but when it came to a woman in labor, she would hide under the table.

Mama was already in the room, holding Katerina's hand but even I could read into the helplessness she unvoiced. Opposite her side was Ilia, who would be helping in bringing the new life into our family. She and her family were the only ones within the village that had not turned their backs onto us for the 'shame' that they insisted my sister had cursed us with.

Which left me, running into the house while trying not to spill the water in the bucket. The door had been left open after my departure so all I had to do was kick the bedroom one open.

There lay my sister, beads of sweat dampening the sheets which she fisted. The other hand was crushing mama's who remained brave and bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying out in agony.

"Вие сте се върнали" she heaved **(You have returned) **Вие се обърнахте към мен" **(You have returned to me) **

"Извинявам се"** (I apologise)** I rushed in, not taking time to take off my coat as I handed the water to Ilia. I was then quick in rushing by my sister's side, "Аз съм тук, сега сестра, моля ви, не се притеснявайте" **(I'm here now sister, please do not worry yourself)** I pleaded, resting my forehead onto hers and placing a soothing palm onto her stomach.

Soon, I would be blessed with a nephew or a niece. Mama and Papa would be given a grandchild and Katerina would have a baby. It was God's gift to our family.

"Ние трябва да го направим сега!" **(We have to begin now) **Ilia ordered. "Катерина, трябва да натиснете" **(Katerina you have to push)**

Unlike me, my sister, being the survivor that she lived to be, impressed me once again when she clenched her teeth. Her pebbled blue eyes ready to stare death in the face and laugh. I never understood where she got this strength from but I silently appraised her. Her strong mask firm in place as she nodded with a strange eagerness before her grunts and pleading cries cracked through the cold air.

"Боли. Боли толкова много"** (It hurts. It hurts so much)**

"Ами аз предполагам, че е нещо добро" **(Well I suppose that is a good thing)** I ignored everyone's horrified expression and focused on Katerina as I explained, "Бихме се притеснявайте, ако тя не боли. Сигурен съм, че е как тя е трябвало да бъде. **(We would worry if it did not hurt. I am sure that is how it is supposed to be)**

"Не ме карай да се усмихне точно сега" **(Do not make me smile right now) **she scolded me, trying to crease her forheead but through the distraction of the pain, she smiled.

"Това е добре да се усмихва в момент като този" **(It is alright to smile at a time like this) **she returned my smile and I continued to talk to help distract her, "Както е добре да крещи толкова силно, че ще се събуди Ivana"** (Just like it is okay to scream so loud, you will wake Ivana) **

Her laugh then transformed into a loud scream as she pushed once again, her hold on my hand tightening in the process so I shared in the release of pain. Knowing that I could not really compare my pain to hers, I stroked her hand with the one she had not broken and whispered, "Аз съм тук, Катерина" **(I am here, Katerina)** I soothed her sobs, "Няма да си тръгна вас или бебето" **(I am not leaving you or the baby)** I vowed, knowing that this had been a worry of hers. "Не сега" **(Not now…)** I looked at her and kissed her forehead, "а не някога" **(...Not ever)**

"обещание?" **(Promise) **she wanted assurance for the broken furture that she saw ahead, every single time that she looked into my father's darkened eyes.

I nodded, "обещание" **(Promise)**

**-XxxxxX-**

Once the screams of the baby drowned our murmurs, Katerina collapsed back onto the bed but then lifted her head with determination. I knew she wanted to see her child so I was quick to rush over and take the bundle from Illia's arms. Once she was in my arms, I smiled, feeling the tears brim in my eyes.

Wide midnight blue eyes stared up at me, curiously, probably trying to read me. Her full pink lips parted in a wonder and her puffy cheeks were flushed from her previous screaming. Soft brown curls covered her head. She squirmed a little but I maintained my secure hold on her.

Reaching down, I used my finger to touch her nose, "Това е едно момиче" **(It is a girl) **I cried out, allowing a stray tear of happiness to trail down my cheek.

"Едно момиче?" **(A girl?) **Katherine's smile trembled as the happiness overwhelmed her.

My steps were slow as I walked round the bed, still holding the beautiful bundle of joy in my arms, "Красив, момиченце" **(A beautiful, baby girl**) I grinned, slowly swaying with my steps to lull my niece to a peaceful slumber. It must have distressing enough for both of them through the labor.

"Едно момиче" **(A girl)** she finally allowed the tears to stream down her cheeks, "Да ме държи моето момиче" **(Let me hold my girl)** my sister reached out her arms, wanting to have her baby.

I walked towards her, rocking the sweet girl in my arms as I offered a secretive smirk, "Срамно е, тя има носа" **(It is a shame she has your nose)** I teased.

"Izabel!" she scolded but wore a small smile in understanding.

I smiled, "Аз съм само подигравателен" **(I am only teasing)**

"Нека да я прегърне" **(Let me hold her) **she grew serious once again and reached out for the baby again.

Just as I was about to hand over the baby, we were interrupted by the loud angered growl, "Какво си мислиш, че правиш" **(What do you think you are doing?)** he ordered. Before I could answer, Papa rushed over and snatched the baby away from my arms before I could stop him.

"Papa не!" **(Papa no) **my sister cried out in realization.

"Ти си срам това семейство и си мислиш, че ще я държи?" **(You have shamed this family and you think you will keep it?) **he laughed at her, mocking her with the darkened glare when passing the baby to the other man behind him.

Rushing over to him, I pleaded, "Моля Papa. Не прави това"** (Please Papa. Do not do this)** tears were now brimming in my eyes and blurring my vision.

"Дай ми бебето" **(Give me my baby)** Katerina now moved off the bed and began to get up, ignoring mama's attempts to push her back down.

"Papa не. Ние всички ще се грижат за" **(Papa no. We will all look after her)** again I pleaded, hoping that he would see sense but I doubted this when looking at the blinding rage stormed within his darkened glare.

He was so past reason that he pushed me against the wall, "Махай се от пътя ми" **(Get out of my way)** he growled.

**"Papa не" (Papa no!)** Katerina yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Feeling helpless, I turned back to mama hoping that she would have the answer, "Мамо, моля те. Моля, кажи му" **(Mama, please. Please tell him)** my plea was met with her looking to her feet, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

Her small fragile body trembling when she murmured, "Аз съм толкова много съжалявам, моите деца" **(I am so very sorry my children) **her own sobs shook her form.

"Не са дори да се опитвам" **(You are not even trying) **Katerina pushed away from her and then faced her before screaming, "Можете страхливец!" **(You coward!) **she screamed. She had always been the one with the fiery tongue within the family – never afraid to speak her mind.

"Как смееш да говори с майка си по такъв начин?"** (How dare you speak to your mother in such a way?) **papa grabbed Katerina by the hair and pulled her to look at him, "Ще напусна това място и никога не се върнете" **(You shall leave this place and never return) **he demanded.

I gasped, "Не!" **(No)**

He pushed me again when I tried to get him to leave her alone, "Махай се, преди да изгрее слънцето" **(Be gone before the sun comes up) **he roared.

Knowing that he was serious about this, I moved between them and met his glare, "Ти прогони една дъщеря, губите и двете" **(You banish one daughter, you lose both)** this made him lose his grip on my sister. Surprise settling in his widened eyes before he set his jaw.

"Izabela не" **(Isabella no) **mama breathed.

I glared at him, hoping that he would give in but what surprised me was his reply, "Прав ти път" **(Good riddance)**

Reaching up, I wiped away the tear from my cheek and nodded, "Хайде Катерина Ние ще тръгнем сега" **(Come on Katerina. We shall leave now) **reaching behind me, I took hold of Katerina's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Моите деца ..." **(My children…)**

Hearing mama speak, I spun around and ran to her feet, "Може да дойде с нас" **(You could come with us) **I held her hand and she covered it with her own.

She was still crying when shaking her head, "Не мога. Това е моят дом" **(I cannot. This is my home)**

"Mama моля" **(Mama please) **I tilted my head to the side.

She brought our hands to her lips and gave a small kiss to them, "Грижете се един от друг" **(Take care of each other) **she glanced at Katerina from over my shoulder. She then reached into her side pocket and pulled out the small brown satchel before placing it in my hands. "Обещай ми, че ще се грижи за всяка друга" **(Promise me, you will look after each other)** she added.

"Ние обещаваме" **(We promise)** I vowed, placing

When Katerina left the room to take our clothes, mama reached up to take off the silver necklace, "Обичам те толкова много" **(I love you so much) **she murmured when surprising me and clasping it around my neck.

Looking down, I grabbed the silver in my hand and smiled at the cold touch. "Обичам те мама" **(I love you mama) **looking back up to her with teary eyes, "Погрижете се за себе си" **(Take care of yourself)**

….And with that, Katerina had taken my hand and was now pulling me away, into an unknown world which would begin our adventure.

**A/N: What do you think….? Please R and R**

**A/N: What do you think….? Please R and R**


	2. News

**NEWS**

** (****1492 - England)**

****

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I hope that it will be worth it. Will try my best to make sure that you don't have to wait that long. Anyway, I shall finish with Enjoy...**

Each heated breath that passed through my chattering teeth, hit the glass and blurred the sight of London's streets. The frosty air chilled the window pane and a draft seeped through the walls, making me shiver once again.

This new life frightened me but Katerina saw it as an adventure – a chance to be a respected noblewoman and possibly find love on the way.

It was because of her fired determination that we had found a roof over our heads and clothes on our back.

After fleeing Bulgaria, Katerina appeased my worries by showing me the coins that she had stolen from papa. This had helped us travel across the seas and finally make our way to England.

I would have been content with staying close to our home but my sister seemed desperate to leave it all behind and start anew.

This I would give her.

However, I hated that she left me here; hated that ever since we had met Trevor, she would only speak with me privately or before we got into bed.

I missed Bulgaria.

I missed mama's voice lulling me to sleep. I miss her berating how I would kneed the dough and then gently push me out of the way to amend my mistakes. I miss walking with her through the fields. I miss laying on the grass under the sun as she braided my hair.

I simply miss her...

"Come by the fire Isabella. You shall get ill" the motherly voice that scolded me belonged to Maggie.

Even as I missed my mama and knew she would always hold that place in my heart, I had grown accustomed to Maggie's love.

Do not let her gentle looks or the aged face fool you. Maggie held a fiery tongue and a thick accent that I came to learn was because she was from Ireland. She cursed, she yelled, she was crude and vulgar and I loved her.

We had bonded over our shared love of food. At first, she had chased me away from the kitchen but my stubbornness made her give in to me. Now, we simply shared the work as I would prepare the desserts while she made the meals.

"Did you not hear me child?" she called again and I turned to her with a small smile. "Do not make me come there and drag you down" she warned and began to straighten from her seat. "You know that I will"

And I did.

"Alright, alright"

I rose from the chair with my hands help up defensively. In content with my compliance, she nodded and moved back down to the armchair, her attention falling back onto her tapestry.

Being away from the window made me realise just how cold I was as another tremble shook my form.

I ignored her victorious smile as I knelt by the fire with my hands outstretched before me, marvelling at how the bright flames licked at the wood, instantly revelling in the warmth that blanketed my shivering form.

"Better, eh?" she smiled again, this time with warmth in her green eyes.

I nodded and softly sighed, "Yes"

She set aside her work and looked down at me. I felt like a child once again when crossing my legs to prepare myself for whatever story she would tell me. "London gets real cold at this time of year. Gon' get worse n' the chills gon' be coming for a little un's like you"

"I am not that little"

"Yous as white as ash n you ain't even stepped outside" she laughed boisterously when I grumpily crossed my arms. Just to appease me, she tapped my knee with her foot gently and then fell back on her chair. Wise eyes dulled as memories drifted her mind away. "Back in Ireland, I had a daughter. Her beauty was of no mystery but got her father's nose" she released a breathy laughter and darkened once again when staring out the window. "Used to rock her to sleep, never wanted her to leave me sight nor me arms..." her spirit seemed to diminish as the fires did.

"Why is she not here with you?" I wondered aloud, though dreading what would leave her lips.

Her head was now bowed and a distressed look overcame her once brightened features as she whispered, "Winter night took her"

"Oh Maggie, I am so very sorry" I rushed to her side and laid my head into her lap, holding one of her hands dearly in my own.

She was undeserving of such a tragedy; to have lost her newborn child. I could not even imagine what she must have been feeling when she found...I simply could not.

It explained why she was so harsh with me sitting so close to the window and why I always woke up with another blanket layered over the covers.

Her fingers brushed through my hair and then bent down to whisper in my ear, "You remind me of her"

I lifted my head to look up at her, expecting tears but only found the constant love that she adorned.

She was strong.

That was undeniable.

"You are a wonderful person Maggie. I thank the heavens that I am honoured to have met such a kindred spirit like you" I exclaimed, tears brimming in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her.

"No tears to dampen my clothes" she scolded me but returned the smile. She then parted her lips but whatever she was to say was interrupted with the sound of the door opening, followed by the recognisable giggles of my sister.

Their footsteps now approached the room and this was enough to have Maggie standing up. "Master" she bowed and I followed after, holding my skirt as I curtsied.

"Good evening Maggie" Trevor grinned as if he had a secret and when glancing at my sister, she shared the same expression. Her eyes, for once had left Trevors and were now gleaming as they stared back at me. "Good evening to you Isabella" he nodded curtly towards my direction.

"Sir Trevor"

Maggie then turned to my sister and bowed again. "Lady Katherine"

"Margaret" Katerina gritted through her teeth forcibly and I sent a sharp glare towards her direction, which she ignored.

"Would you like me to prepare the evening meal?" Maggie inquired and I prepared myself for the answer so I could follow suit.

Surprisingly Sir. Trevor shook his head and lifted one hand. "There is no need for that because we have news"

"Very good news" Katerina clapped excitedly.

I liked to see her this happy.

"Well then" he wrapped one arm around my sister and pulled her close with an agreement. "...very good news" he amended.

Their shared excitement did not seem to circulate through me. All I felt was dread as I thought of all the different things that it could be.

Maybe she was with child again? Maybe because of this, Sir Trevor had taken her hand in marriage? Would they discard me so they could go along with their lives?

No - Katerina would never do that to me.

My sister had noticed my terror and assured me with a step towards me, wounding her arm around mine and leaded me down the narrow hallway. "Wonderful news" she tried to get me excited again but I could only give her a weakened smile.

We walked into the bedroom, Sir Trevor closely behind us. "Now sister, I know I have been neglecting you" she held my shoulders and led me into her bedroom, closing the door so that Sir Trevor would not think to follow after us. "I know that you must be dying of boredom, with you being locked up here and I apologise"

I was touched by her apology and felt the peace finally tranquillise my rapidly beating heart. "It is alright" I covered her hand with my own, "Do not worry yourself, I have been with Maggie. She h-"

"Oh do not remind me" she disrupted me with a wave of her hand. I did not understand her animosity towards Maggie and neither did Maggie when I asked her.

Katherine then led me towards her bed and took hold of both my hands, the anticipation lit her up once again. "Anyway, as penance, you and I will be attending a ball tonight"

Her words both shocked and left me relieved.

"A ball? tonight?" I gasped, bewildered by the suddenness of the moment.

She squealed again in happiness and dropped my arms to start twirling around the floor before us. "A Mikaelson ball" she sighed dreamily.

"Mikaelson, that sounds familiar" I frowned, trying to figure out where I had heard it.

"The two wealthy noble brothers that live in the north" she reminded me and I nodded remembering how they usually trailed through the town's gossip. Though, I never did listen to any of the gossip. "Trevor has told me that they have called for us"

"Called for us?" I frowned at the thought. We were supposed to be under different names so how could they know about us. More importantly, why did they want to see us? They had never met us...

"Yes, look" Katherine skipped back to me and handed me the piece of paper with a neat script written in a black ink.

**_Trevor, _**

**_I have been informed that you have the Pierce sisters residing with you._**

**_You should bring them along to my Ball. Both of them._**

**_Klaus_**

There was something so cold and detached from this letter. Rather than an invitation, it felt like a warning, something to warn us away.

"What does this mean? Why would they ask for us? We have never met them?" I rambled, worried about the way my stomach churned at the thought of the ball.

Katerina frowned at my lack of happiness and took the letter from me. "Why are you questioning such luck?" she scolded me.

"Luck?" I arched an eyebrow at her and crossed my arms, not liking this at all.

She rose from the bed and began to spin around with a gleeful laughs "The Mikaleson brothers are known for their wealth and success and their..." She paused and whipped around to look at me with a secretive flutter of her eyelashes, "devilishly handsome looks" she giggled and I could only manage a small sigh. "They say that the younger one, Klaus is known for his luck with the women" she seemed to fall in a trance like state when falling down the bed beside me. "And the other one is named as Elijah, he is two years older and is the one with the charm" she winked at me and then rolled over to look up. "I have a good feeling about this"

I did not.

**A/N: Who's ready for some originals? **

**Love for Maggie? She is the only thing that I can take credit for. Everyone else belongs to L.J Smith and Twilight. **

**Again, I thank you for the reviews and hope to hear more from you.**

**While you wait for me to cook the next chapter up, why not check out the 100 Theme Fanfic Challenge. Posted my first few one-shots, EdwardxKatherine, StefanxBella, KlausxBella, JeremyxBella, TylerxBella and MasonxBella...**

**Till next time duckies :D**


End file.
